


Two Down, One to Go

by AutisticKogayne



Series: Adrinath August 2k17 [18]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinath August, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticKogayne/pseuds/AutisticKogayne
Summary: Adrinath August Day 18 - Coming OutAdrien only has one person left to come out to before he tells his father. And that's using the wordpersonliberally





	Two Down, One to Go

Adrien had been pacing around his room for close to half an hour, and while usually Plagg would just let him go and focus on eating, the way the boy seemed to be anxiously muttering to himself and gesturing wildly was starting to get on his nerves. Quickly swallowing another piece of Camembert, he patted his stomach before floating over to sit on the blond’s shoulder.

“Alright kid, what’s eating you?” Plagg asked, shifting as Adrien paused his pacing, only to run his hands through his hair with a growl and then start pacing again.

“I talked to Nino yesterday,” He started, one hand reaching down to stroke over his jean pocket, “And I wanted to talk to you before telling my father.”

Plagg hummed, ears twitching as he waited for Adrien to continue whatever he was planning on saying. 

“I mean, you’re basically a tiny ancient god. You probably don’t even really care! Why am I freaking out about?” Adrien muttered to himself, pulling something out of his pocket before taking a deep breath.

“I know you probably don’t care, especially because it’s not about stinky cheese, but I already told Nino, and I’d _really_ like to tell someone else, even if just for practice, before I have to tell my father.” 

Walking to the computer desk, Adrien picked up his phone, looking at the blank case that it had been outfitted with. Reaching into his shirt pocket, he pulled out the sticker that Nino had given him, attaching it to the back of the case with a small smile. Plagg watched Adrien, worried over why the boy would be so nervous over a colorful heart sticker.

“I’m pansexual,” Adrien said, abruptly breaking the silence and causing Plagg to jump slightly. Adrien looked as if he was about to explain, so Plagg flew up so he could look the boy in the eye, thinking over what to say carefully, especially since the boy seemed so anxious and scared about admitting it.

“Okay,” Plagg started, watching as Adrien seemed to watch him even more closely, “I know what it means, obviously. I’m over five thousand years old for camembert’s sake. Was that what you were so nervous about?”

Adrien seemed to relax, moving so he could sink in his desk chair as he nodded. He let his head sink forward to rest on the desk as he turned so Plagg was still in his sight.

“It’s not weird to you?” Adrien asked, quiet enough that Plagg almost thought he was hearing things.

“What would be weird would be if you decided you didn’t have a crush on that tomato head kid and wanted to live on only camembert. Being attracted to a person regardless of their gender is nothing kid.”

Adrien’s face flushed at the mention of Nathaniel, but he smiled when Plagg floated down to rest right beside him.

“Thanks Plagg. I don’t know what I would’ve done if you’d thought it was weird.”

“Hopefully smack some sense into me. I do _not_ want to be immersed in your human lives enough to worry about something like that,” Plagg quipped, smiling slightly when he heard Adrien laugh, “Now, I’m thinking you owe me some Camembert.”

“Of course Plagg. Now to tell Father…”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18 done~
> 
> Hopefully I'll be able to catch up and get on the next weeks! I'm rally excited for the 26th, which is Nude Model!AU and the 29, which is Paon!Nathaniel since I have really good ideas for those. I know these one's are a lot shorter and the titles kinda suck, but thank you for reading them!


End file.
